Iron Marches
The 9 Grand Convocation compelled forth by the Imperium to fight across the Segmentum Obsucura. Brought into existance at the whim of the Imperial Regent, Roboute Guilliman, and the order of Mars, Hephaestia complied with the lords of the Red Planet. In the wake of the beginning of the Blackstone Wars, and the utter chaos of the Imperium Nihilus, the powers of the Machine Cult represent a stabilizing influence and one of the few intact bastions of power in a galaxy half severed by Old Night come again. The creation of these fleets does not come lightly, and represents the single greatest investment of military power since the Great Crusade. Though mighty in strength, this exercise in political and military ambition to carve out a fiefdom has left the forge depleted in its space-faring capability and system defenses. Though the powers of these fleets can shatter worlds and grind down whole armies of foes, their presence in system is sorely missed. Fleet Composition Each of the Grand Convocations is composed of a dizzying array of ships, magi-officers, and indentured manpower. * Grand Ark Mechanicus (Unique Ship) ** Archmagos Ultima/Veneratus Commander ** Convocational Command *** Voidwright Superius *** Autokrator Primus *** Explorator Prime *** Fabricator Primus *** Representative of the Chamber Cardinal *** Representative of the Legio Kreuzius *** Navigator Singularis *** Telepathican Singularis *** Ordnance Lord *** Gentorius Medicae *** Chief Mandati * Ark Mechanicus (various unique patterns) ** Archmagos Prime Commander ** Fleet Command *** Archmagos Admiral *** Archmagos Astromancer *** Archmagos Dogmatis *** Navigator Primus *** High Fabricator *** Autokrator Majoris *** Magisterium Provost Marshal *** Baskillion Ordinatus *** Master of Munitions * Battleships (Oberon, Emperor, Apocalypse class) ** Magos Dominus Commander ** Ship Command *** Magos Captain *** Magos Astromancer *** Magos Dogmatis *** Aeronautica Primus *** Empyronaut Primus *** Chief Telepathican *** Empyrotek Majoris *** Navigator Majoris * Line ships (Gothic, Lunar, Dictator class) ** Magos Commander ** Ship Command *** Magos Captain *** Magos Astromancer *** Magos Dogmatis *** Aeronautica Minors *** Empyronaut Minoris *** Chief Telepathican *** Empyrotek Minoris *** Navigator Majoris * Support Ships (Factory, Goliath, escorts) ** Adept Sub-Dominus Commander ** Ship Command *** Adept Captain *** Navigator Secundus *** Fabrication Specialist (if applicable) *** Voidwright Inferior Ground Force Composition * Legio Assets ** Magi Legatus ** Stataraga Primus ** Princeps Maximus ** Moderati Primus ** House Dumontine Support lances *** Senseschals * Autokrator ** Alpha macroclade *** Secutarii Cohorts **** Garison Forces **** Subterranean Assault Units ***** Maniples ** Skitarii Macroclades *** Master of Skitarii *** Skitarii Tribune **** Cohorts ***** Skitarii Alphas ****** Maniples ** Mechanicum Aeronautica ** Autokratos Cataphract *** Krios Unitaris *** Onager Squadron *** Arcana Autoteknica * Divisio Cybernetica ** Chief Cybernetican *** Mech-Lord **** Alpha Maniple Cybernetician **** Alpha Maniple *** Beta Reserve Maniple *** Datasmith **** Cybernetica Line Maniples ***** Acuitor Silica ***** Stratos Automata ****** Mechwright * Prefecture Magisterium ** Malagra Representative *** Mech Assassins **** Interfector Scourges **** Sicarian Killclades ** Venatorii Sanctoris *** Celerius Tribuni *** Celaris **** Triarius Executus **** Triarius Decani ***** Venatorius Venetaranus ****** Venatorius ******* Venatorius Novicius * Ordo Reductor ** Reductor Primaris ** Reductor Mandati *** Investigatus *** Omniprophet *** Myrmidon **** Myrmidon Destructor *** Macroteknica *** Ordinator Prime **** Ordinator * Assorted Sub CUlts of the Mechanicum Collegia ** Investigatus ** Psykana ** Linguistica ** Pecunius ** Militaris ** Telepathica ** Astrologus ** Fabricator ** Digitalis ** Technicus ** Logis ** Genetor ** Lexmechanicus Status of Each Fleet * First Grand Convocation: In system; undergoing massive retrofit and repair after the destruction of Corellius. Significant damage to line ships, loss of 30% battle strength. * Second Grand Convocation: In orbit in strength around Chorix, maintaining hold on Hephaestian claim in system following the Barofian Campaign. Detatchments disconnected to return to Hephaestia and maintain intelligence gathering. * Third Grand Convocation: broken down into sub-detatchments spread among the vassal worlds of Hephaestia. * Fourth Grand Convocation: Trapped on far side of the Cicatrix Maledictum after the fall of Vigilus, suffered considerable losses to ground units and material reserves. Fleet operates under broad Imperial Command. * Fifth Grand Convocation: Dispatched to attempt to reach Ultramar and the Imperial Regent. Managed to breach the Maledictum Rift with loss of 40% fleet strength, engaged in counter-aetheric operations during the Plague Wars, currently trapped on light side of the rift. * Sixth Grand Convocation: Currently in defensive patterns about Gaerethra and surrounding moons while forge outposts are strengthened. * Seventh Grand Convocation: Stationed around Bezoa in defensive pattern. * Eighth Grand Convocation: In system; assigned as guard duty to the Aglaean System. * Ninth Grand Convocation: Split into three sub-fleets; one en route to the capital system, one is stationed around Caberiria, and one around Greggario-1. Each fleet serves to maintain the Mechanicus interests with their allies and provide fleet assistance and integration.